Webcam
by Glacey
Summary: A simple Skype conversation between one of the newer Gym Leaders of Unova, Cheren, and the well known Green, of Viridian City leads to an unexpected surprise. Namelessshipping/Originalshipping heavily implied. Rated T for heavily implied sexual themes.


Chewing on his bottom lip and shoving his green computer glasses a little further onto the bridge of his nose, the Viridian city gym leader pulled up yet another document that he had at one point in time scanned and filed away somewhere in the abyss of his computer. Unfortunately he had never bothered to label all the files properly and was stuck browsing through at least 200 or so odd pages on raising ground and/or normal type Pokémon.

Green was so engrossed with his research he failed to hear the knock on the study door or the agitated sigh that followed when he didn't acknowledge it. The carpet cushioned his visitor's already near silent footsteps as they strode forward. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and a clearing of the throat but once again, was too busy to notice.

Finally a body slid onto the desk just inches from his keyboard, one creamy white leg crossing over the other. The scent of soap and the minerals found in the nearby water source entered his nose as water dripped down onto his keyboard and consequently his fingers.

"Hey Red."

Green didn't have to look up to know it was his boyfriend who was now sitting on his desk and watching him with interest. His scent of snow, lavender and that smell that clung to the towels whenever he washed them invaded his sensitive nose. He could only assume that Red had just stepped out of the shower since water was unceremoniously dripping off his body and onto Green's desk. One of Red's fingers, still wet from the shower poked Green in the head.

"What do you want?" Green asked, still completely absorbed in his task.

As a response he found Red's foot, his left one to be exact shoved in his face. His scarlet red eyes gave the silent order loud and clear: _Lick it_

Green glanced up briefly, his eyes traveling from that creamy white foot up those peerless solar flare legs that were swallowed up about halfway up his thighs by the only garment that was wrapped around his stark naked form; the towel from the bathroom. From there his gaze went from Red's skinny and still pale as the moon body to his namesake red eyes. Said eyes were practically glowing in the dark room with a predator like gaze as they watched Green framed by his soaking ebony hair. Red was smiling, a dangerous pastime for him Green mused, with one corner of his mouth raised just slightly higher than the rest of his mouth. His posture was completely relaxed and yet he gave off the air of a hunter about to sink his teeth into his prey.

"Not now Red." Green sighed as he exited out of one document and opened another.

Red didn't budge. In fact his smile only grew. He gently lifted Green's chin up with his toes before he slid off the desk and into Green's lap straddling him completely. Wrapping his arms around the gym leader's neck Red leaned over to whisper in his ear to nibble at the soft fleshy parts of the appendage. His fingers traced swirls and designs down the back of Green's neck sending goose bumps down Green's spine at the teasingly soft touch.

"Would you rather kiss my ass?" Red breathed into Green's ear. "It's clean."

He felt Green smirk. "In a minute all right?"

"No. Now." As he spoke he traced Green's lip with one finger, his hips rotating teasingly against Green's. He paused, watching as Green's body reacted to his advances. Now tracing Green's jaw line with those same soft fingers he leaned in to kiss him.

He heard Green sigh. "Sorry Cheren I'll call you back." He said clicking the mouse.

Red paused, surprise flickering briefly through his eyes before he turned to glance over his naked shoulder at the computer screen. He couldn't see the newly established gym leader from Unova but there on the taskbar was unmistakably the Skype window. Green clicked on it to maximize the screen and to reveal a very speechless Cheren. Red gave the heavily blushing gym leader the briefest of nods, as if to say "oh it's just you" before turning back to obtaining Green's attention.

"Later Cheren." Green said, moving to end the call.

"Is...Is that…Is that Red?" Cheren finally choked out. His normally cool and calm composure was completely shattered.

"Yeah. He's being kind of needy right now. Talk to you later." Green told him and hit the end button. Cheren's red face disappeared from the screen mere seconds later. Green leaned forward just a little bit to shut off the monitor, casting the room into darkness before wrapping his hands around Red's torso. His fingers were cold and Red jumped a little. "Did you need something Red?" Green purred into his lover's ear.

_Oh Arceus._ Cheren thought madly as he rubbed his eyes frantically._ I did NOT just see that. _

Regardless of what he repeatedly told himself, the young gym leader had in fact witnessed everything. Unlike Green who had minimized the screen to search through his notes, Cheren had kept the window open. He had gotten to witness firsthand what the infamous reclusive Green Oak's private life was like. He had heard the rumors that Red was living with the gym leader but before today hadn't believed a word about their rumored love life.

Now he couldn't unsee it.

He could still see Red's pale body; faintly glowing from the computer monitor's light as it draped itself over Green. His red eyes, while only glimpsed for a few seconds were eerily glowing with predatory hunger.

Cheren rubbed his eyes again, willing the scene to go away. Alas things never really worked out for him in that respect and he was still stuck with the image. Grumbling, he got up from the computer and went to make himself a cup of fresh coffee.

About twenty minutes later he heard his computer announce that the Viridian Gym Leader was once again online. Grabbing his barely touched coffee mug, he sat down to answer the video call, biting back any smart ass remarks.

He needn't have bothered.

Green's attitude was the same as before. His appearance however was drastically different. For starters his normally well cared for and self-styled hair was in disarray. Brown locks of hair went every which way and it reminded Cheren of Black's mess that he called hair. Another huge difference was that Green was missing his first two layers of clothing. Only a thin undershirt remained after his absence, revealing several dark spots (or were those smudges on the camera?) on his body.

"I found those files." Green informed him. It was as if he had never left. "Want me to email them to you or do you want to transfer them through the online chat?"

"Email please." Cheren said, rather surprised at his fellow gym leader's tone. How the hell was Green so calm? He was acting like he hadn't just left to…uhh … "Thank you for looking this up Green." Cheren added hastily. "I know it's late over there."

"Nah. It's not a problem. I'll be up late for a little while longer." Green said with a grin.

Cheren's face colored. "Uhh paperwork?" He guessed already knowing the answer.

"Don't make me spell it out for you Cheren. You're a smart guy. Night." Green logged off.

Cheren leaned back in his chair, suddenly feeling drained. "All I wanted was a few tips on how to run a gym and avoid the fan girls." He moaned out loud and buried his face in his arms.


End file.
